Mericcup, deux clans, deux adolescents, un amour impossible ?
by feu-follet du 45
Summary: Merida a 16 ans. Sa mère va bientôt la marier lors d'un tournoi. C'est alors qu'elle rencontre un jeune viking qui s'avère être le fils d'un clan ennemi. Leur amour pourrat-il exister ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui au menu du Mericcup à volonté x). Blague a part, je commence une nouvelle histoire sur Merida et Harold. Cette histoire est indépendante de ma première histoire ''The big four forever''. Je vous annonce qu'elle ne sera peut-être pas aussi régulière que cette dernière, mais je ferais de mon mieux. Bonne lecture**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 1

Merida claqua la porte de sa chambre avec rage. Était-ce possible d'avoir une mère aussi pénible que ça ? Mais quelle plaie ! La jeune fille s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle était encore enfermée pour avoir fait quoi ? Simplement imiter sa mère pour faire rire ses petits frère. Elle n'avait pas remarquer que l'objectif de sa moquerie se trouvait derrière elle. L'après midi allait être longue. A moins que …

_ Voilà votre broderie mademoiselle, annonça Martha, la nouvelle servante

_ Dîtes Martha ! Appela Merida, vous qui avez des doigts de fée, je vous propose un marché.

_ Mais j'ai de l'ouvrage mademoiselle !

_ Justement ! Nous pourrions échanger ! Dîtes moi en quoi consiste votre travail et je le ferais tandis que vous broderez ! Donnez moi votre coiffe s'il vous plaît !

_ Mais il vous faudra cuire le pain, préparer le repas, que sais-je encore !

_ L'ouvrage ne me fais pas peur ! S'exclama Merida. Je reprendrais ma place juste avant le repas, comme ça ni vues ni connues

_ Très bien mademoiselle

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille put retrouver sa liberté

…...

Harold était dans l'arène. Il essayait de faire comprendre aux jumeaux que les noms des espèces était plus importants que les sobriquets qu'ils inventaient.

_ Mais c'est facile Kognedur ! Un furie Nocturne, c'est Crocmou et un gronk … c'est un un gronk

_ Autant dire un boudin volant !

_ Si tu veux, soupira Harold

_ Eh ! C'est plutôt toi le boudin ! S'esclaffa Kranedur

_ Répète pour voir !

_ Ça suffit vous deux ! S'écria Harold

Il regarda Crocmou. Ils avaient besoin d'un bon bol d'air ! Astrid s'occuperait bien des jumeaux. Il enfourcha Crocmou et s'envola

…...

Merida avait finit son ouvrage. Le repas était prêt ainsi que le pain. Il lui restait encore une heure. Dehors le temps était idéal … pour une promenade à cheval ! Elle s'élança au dehors, sella Angus et partit dans la lande. La jeune fille soupira d'aise. Enfin loin du protocole, libre de rire, de dire ce qu'elle voulait, Merida était enfin elle-même. Elle menait Angus dans la forêt quand elle entendit :

_ Attention Crocmou !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'Angus, effrayé, la jeta parterre. Elle releva la tête et vit :

_ Un dragon !

_ Oui bah ça va ! Rétorqua une voix. On le sait que c'est un dragon ! Pas la peine d'hurler ! A croire que vous n'en avez jamais vu !

La jeune fille n'osa pas lui dire qu'effectivement elle n'avais jamais eu la chance d'en rencontrer avant.

_ Excusez moi, dit-elle au cavalier

Ce dernier s'extirpa du buisson où il avait attérit. Il regarda la jeune fille qui semblait méfiante à l'égard de Crocmou

_ Il ne vous fera pas de mal, assura-t-il en souriant

_ Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Merida, oubliant le vouvoiement

_ Plus que sûr. Tu n'en a jamais vu ? Répondit le viking, la tutoyant à son tour

_ Ben … pas vraiment non, avoua la jeune fille

_ Bon alors je te présente Crocmou. Moi c'est Harold et toi ?

_ Merida

_ C'est joli, c'est viking ?

_ Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt écossais

_ Ecossais ? Harold frémit. On lui avait déjà parlé d'un clan écossais ennemi depuis toujours. Dunbar ou Dunborc

_ Oui, et toi tu viens d'où ?

_ Plus loin, vers les falaises

_ Et tous ceux qui habitent dans ta ville, ils ont aussi des dragons ?

_ Ben oui ! Pas vous ?

_ Nous on est plus chevaux. Et puis la preuve, je n'avais jamais vu de dragon que dans les livres avant

_ Ah je vois. Désolé si tu as finit par terre tout à l'heure. Avec Crocmou on adore faire de la voltige et je crois qu'on a vu trop grand

_ C'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas

_ Bon, pour nous excuser avec Crocmou, on va te montrer la terre vue d'en haut

_ C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup !

Harold, juché sur son dragon, lui tendit la main. La jeune fille s'en saisit et se hissa sur Crocmou. Malgré son courage, Merida aurait volontiers avouer qu'elle ne faisait plus totalement confiance au dragon. Harold se tourna vers elle et vit son angoisse

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Crocmou n'ira pas vite, promit-il

_ Mais je n'ai pas peur ! Assura Merida d'un ton qui voulais dire tout le contraire

Harold sourit. Cette fille était vraiment admirable. Elle était morte de peur et trouvait encore le courage de ne pas l'avouer. Ils s'envolèrent et Crocmou, qui appréciait maintenant vraiment la jeune fille, ne la la secoua pas trop. Une fois le tour finit, Harold la ramena près d'Angus.

_ Merci beaucoup à vous deux, s'exclama Merida rayonnante

_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi … euh pour nous, répondit le viking en rougissant

_ Bon je crois que je vais rentrer, mes parents vont commencer à s'inquiéter, déclara la jeune fille en remontant à cheval

_ Moi aussi

_ A plus tard, demain peut-être

_ Ça me va ! Demain même heure, même endroit ?

_ Ça marche. À demain

_ A demain

Et les deux adolescents se séparèrent

Merida arriva au château. Elinor qui, dans un élan de bonté avait voulu relâcher sa fille, s'était aperçu de la supercherie. La reine avait sentit son sang bouillonner. Elle vit Merida arriver

_ Maman ?

_ J'en ai bien peur. J'ai trouvé Martha finir ton ouvrage. Une explication ?

_ Ben …

_ D'où viens-tu ? Tu as les joues rouges !

_ J'ai sortit Angus

_ Mais dans quel état es-tu ? Vas changer de robe et coiffe-toi !

_ Mais maman …

_ Merida !

_ Oui c'est bon

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Merida claqua la porte de sa chambre. Mais quelque chose avait changé, elle était enfin heureuse. Et elle se sentait si légère …

…...

Harold arriva au village. Il se dirigea vers l'arène et quand il ouvrit la porte, un spectacle désolant l'accueillit. Les jumeaux se bataient encore, Astrid et Rustick se battaient en duel pour savoir qui était le plus fort et Varek soignait son gronk. Quelle chance ! Enfin, plus que vingt minutes et il pourrait partir rêver, à une certaine demoiselle par exemple. Cette pensée le revigora et il trouva le courage de calmer tout le monde et de reprendre le cours

…**...**

**Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Lâchez vos reviews pour me donner votre avis ! A bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les vacanciers ! Alors ? Heureux ? J'espère que vous pourrez en profiter ! Bon pour fêter ça je vous propose un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on va faire une mise au point après. Bonne lecture**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 2

Merida s'éveilla en sursaut. Le soleil se levait. Si elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre, il fallait faire vite. La jeune fille, emplie d'un bonheur qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'alors, s'habilla en silence. Ses parents ainsi que ses frères devaient encore dormir. En sortant par les cuisines, la jeune fille en profita pour subtiliser une pomme. Elle croqua dedans tandis qu'elle partait seller Angus, tout en faisant bien attention. Merida savait que les palfreniers ne tarderaient pas à sortir et si elle était prise avant … elle aimait mieux ne pas y penser. Angus sellé, la jeune fille partit au galop tandis que derrière elle le château s'éveillait.

…...

Harold s'éveilla sur sa planche en bois. Il bailla et s'étira. Pas très bien réveillé encore, il regarda autours de lui. Crocmou semblait impatient et ne cessait de grogner. Harold, qui ne comprenait pas au départ, eut soudain une illumination. Aujourd'hui il allait retrouver la jeune écossaise. Il s'empressa de s'habiller et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Son père, qui ne le savait pas matinal, s'en étonna. Harold, qui ne préférait pas dire sa destination, baissa la tête et déjeuna aussi rapidement que si la maison était la proie des flammes. Il sortit, toujours sans avoir marmonner autre chose que ''bonjour'' à son père. Crocmou et lui s'envolèrent rapidement sous les yeux amusés de Gueulfort qui se doutait bien qu'il y avait une demoiselle là sourit en se remémorant sa propre jeunesse et se mit de bon cœur à l'ouvrage.

…...

Merida arriva enfin au lieu du rendez-vous. Harold et Crocmou étaient là.

_ Désolée du retard ! S'exclama-t-elle en descendant au bas de sa monture

_ Oh pas de soucis, on étaient pas tellement en avance non plus, répondit le jeune viking

_ Comment ça va sinon ?

_ Pareil qu'hier et toi ?

_ Ça va aussi.

_ Tu monte drôlement bien ! Lança admirativement le jeune garçon

_ Oh tu sais, je crois que sur Crocmou je n'en mènerait pas large ! Avoua piteusement Merida

_ Mais rassures-toi ! Sur Angus je serais mort de trouille !

_ On échange ? Demanda malicieusement la jeune fille en souriant

_ Euh … oui pourquoi pas, bredouilla Harold

Merida monta facilement sur Crocmou. Ce ne fut pas pareil du côté d'Harold qui dut faire plusieurs tentatives avant de réussir à se hisser sur la monture. A peine monter, Angus qui sentait ses rênes lâches s'emballa et partit plus vite qu'Harold ne l'aurait souhaité. Il hurlait à plein poumons. Merida eut pitié de lui.

_ Aller Crocmou, on y va

Crocmou ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Merida se sentit partir en arrière et s'accrocha désespérément au dragon. Malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci semblait profiter d'une nouvelle liberté et faisait plutôt un peu n'importe quoi. Harold réussit enfin à stopper sa monture et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Merida ne cessait d'hurler

_ Harold ! Fais quelque chose !

_ Attrape le pommeau !

_ Il est où !?

_ C'est pas sur cette selle qu'il y en a un ?

_ Harold c'est pas drôle ! J'ai peur ! HAROLD !

Crocmou se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Harold hurla alors :

_ Crocmou ça suffit maintenant ! Pose toi et arrête de faire l'andouille !

L'instant d'après, la jeune fille attérissaient en douceur. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle sauta au sol. Mais malheureusement pour elle, sa stabilité laissait à désirer après ce vol mouvementé. Harold le vit et descendit rapidement. Il eut juste le temps de la saisir avant qu'elle ne tombe. C'est alors qu'il vit que la jeune fille était tombée dans les pommes. Il l'appela. Elle ne répondait pas. Enfin elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit Harold près d'elle et se réveillant à peine, elle le gifla. Elle se releva rapidement, secoua sa robe, et se tourna vers le viking.

_ Désolée, tu m'as fais peur

_ D'habitude c'est plutôt le contraire, rit Harold

_ Oui désolé, c'est un vieux réflexe que j'ai gardé. Excuse moi

_ Pas de soucis.

Il n'osaient se regarder. Enfin Merida fit le premier pas. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et tandis que notre pauvre Harold rougissait comme une cerise, elle lui dit

_ Merci d'avoir accepté de changer nos montures

_ Merci à toi pou l'idée. Tu t'es pas mal débrouillée

_ Tu veux rire ? J'étais aussi douée qu'un manche à balai! En revanche toi, à la fin t'avais l'air d'y arriver

_ Il me faudra sûrement beaucoup de temps avant que je ne remonte sur ton canasson ! S'insurgea le viking. Il a faillit me flanquer parterre !

_ Le principal, c'est qu'on ait essayé. On fait quoi maintenant ?

_ On pourrait discuter

_ D'accord. De quoi ?

_ Ben …, bredouilla Harold en cherchant. Ah si ! Une question ! Tu vis où ?

_ Bah en Ecosse !

_ Oui non mais dans un village, une maison, une ferme ?

_ Dans un château, soupira Merida. Et toi ?

_ Dans un village, répondit évasivement Harold

_ Tu en as de la chance ! Tu me le montreras ?

_ Oui un jour si tu veux

_ Merci ! Je ne vois pas souvent d'habitations réelles

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harold en fronçant les sourcils

_ Ben, disons qu'autour du château c'est la lande.

_ Tu es servante au château ?

_ Euh … c'est pas exactement le mot que j'emploierais. Disons que je suis officiellement soumise au protocole et …

_ Tu dois le suive à la lettre, acheva sur un ton acerbe le jeune homme. Je sais ce que c'est. Je n'ai pas exactement de protocole mais bien sûr il y a des lois, et qui plus est, elles sont stupides

_ Pareil ! Tu vois, normalement je devrais être entrain de coudre, grommela Merida

_ Bah ça va, c'est facile ! Moi aussi je recouds mes vêtements !

_ Non pas de cette couture là, détrompes toi ! Je dois faire ce que l'on appelle des tapisseries. C'est long, pénible et ennuyeux. Alors quand je peux, je m'enfuis avec Angus faire du tir à l'arc

_ Non ? Tu sais vraiment tirer ? S'étonna le viking

_ Oui ! C'est mon père qui m'a apprit.

_ je ne sais malheureusement pas tirer, soupira Harold

_ Mais je pourrais t'apprendre ! Enthousiasma la princesse

_ Tu ferais ça ?

_ Mais oui !

_ Oh tu es vraiment géniale ! Moi je pourrais t'apprendre plein de choses sur les dragons !

_ Marché conclus

_ Ça marche

Merida rayonnait de bonheur. Le jeune viking ne semblait pas la repousser comme d'autre l'auraient fait en sachant qu'elle était plutôt garçon manqué. Soudain quelque chose la toubla. À la lisière d'un bois voisin, une ombre se faufilait entre les herbes folles. Elle scruta l'horizon et vit avec horreur que cette personne ne lui était pas inconnue.

_ Je … je suis vraiment désolée Harold je … je dois … je dois y aller

_ Mais il est encore tôt tu as le temps ! Protesta le jeune viking

_ Non, soupira Merida. Merci encore, à bientôt

_ Demain ?

_ J'essaierait

Et la jeune fille remonta sur Angus et partit au galop

…**...**

**Et voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qui pensez vous être la personne que Merida connaît ? Bon petite mise au point, je ne publierais la suite que lorsque je serais satisfaite du nombre de reviews. La décision est entre vos mains. À une prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut la compagnie ! Alors, aviez-vous trouver qui est la personne qui a vu Meri ? Je vous apporte la réponse aujourd'hui :) Et je tiens à vous prévenir que dans ce chapitre, les propos sur les filles sont imaginés d'après ce qu'on en pensait à l'époque ! Ne vous étonnez pas si on en parle comme des moins que rien. Je n'en pense pas un mot mais il faut que ce soit dans l'histoire parce que ça fait partie du contexte. Rassurez vous, pour moi les filles sont géniales ! ( normal que je pense ça j'en suis une:) ) Bonne lecture**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 3

Merida sentait son ventre et sa gorge se serrer. Pourvu qu'elle arrive à temps au château. Enfin les tourelles apparurent et elle doubla la cadence. Elle attacha sommairement Angus et le laissa au soins du palfrenier, étonné que la jeune fille ne le bouchonne pas elle même. Elle se précipita dans le hall, vide. Ne laissant rien au hasard, Merida se précipita dans sa chambre.

_ Oh chérie tu es rentrée ?

_ Maman ?

_ Tout juste. Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

_ Quoi ? Demanda prudemment la jeune fille

_ Ne fais pas l'innocente, répliqua d'un ton beaucoup moins agréable la reine. Tu as été aperçue en compagnie d'un jeune homme ce matin, nies-tu encore ?

_ Qui te l'as dit ? Ce ne sont que des bobards maman, j'étais juste dans la prairie

_ Seule ?

_ Oui

_ Merida ! Ne mens pas ! Cette fois les jeux sont fait ! Si on n'avance pas la date du tournoi, tu seras considérée comme une fille perdue et nous devrons retrouver celui que tu fréquentes afin de vous marier et de faire taire les rumeurs !

_ Mais qui m'a vue Maman !

_ Un des gardes du château que j'ai réussit à intercepter avant qu'il n'aille le répendre à tous vents. Il le fera sans doute mais au moins je suis au courant.

_ Mais attendez maman

_ Non Merida ! Cette fois tu vas m'écouter ! La situation est grave ! Si on apprend que la princesse Dunbroch fréquente un garçon, ce sera une catastrophe. J'ai fais hâter le tournoi, dans trois semaine tu seras fiancée. Fin de la discussion, maintenant allons préparer ta robe ainsi que le banquet. Trois semaines, c'est court

…...

Harold arriva tristement au village. Gueulfort, qui traînait dans le coin, l'aborda

_ Eh ben, toi on peut dire que tu tombes à pic. Tu reviens de voir ta petite amie hum ?

_ Mais non pas du tout ! Protesta le jeune garçon en rougissant

_ Mais bien sûr, s'esclaffa le forgeron. Elle est jolie au moins ?

_ Mais je te dis que ce n'est pas ma petite amie !

_ Ah ! Alors tu ne nie pas que tu viens d'aller voir une jeune fille !

_ Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je dise pour te convaincre ? S'exclama Harold au comble du désespoir

_ Tu voudrais pas venir me donner un coup de main ?

_ Si tu arrête avec tes insinuations alors oui

_ Très bien, marché conclu

Harold enfila son tablier en cuir et prit son poste. Il était là depuis quelque temps quand Rustik entra :

_ Eh Harold ! Ton père veut nous voir tous les deux, tu viens ?

_ J'arrive, répondit le jeune garçon. Désolé, je t'abandonne, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Gueulfort

_ Passe le bonjour à ta copine de ma part, répliqua le forgeron

_ Très drôle

Et Harold suivit Rustik. Stoïck attendait les deux garçons sur le port.

_ Félicitation ! Vous avez tous les deux étés choisit pour concourir au tournoi pour gagner la main de la princesse de Dunbroch. Ce sont nos ennemis et nous allons leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie et si possible, gagner la princesse pour clouer le bec à tous ces abrutis

_ Attend, tu dis qu'on a été choisit et maintenant tu dis qu'on tape l'incruste ? C'est quoi l'embrouille ? Demanda Harold

_ La sage du village vous a désigné. Allez préparer vos affaires, on y vas

_ Mais on a le temps non ? Protesta Rustik

_ Non. Pour faire bonne figure, on y va en bateau. On dois longer les côtes et ça prend plus de temps qu'en dragons. Dépêchez vous au lieu de bailler aux corneilles !

Les garçons ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Harold arriva en avance. Son père ayant le dos tourné, le jeune homme fit passer Crocmou dans la cale. Il avait été prévu que le dragon serait gardé par Astrid la belle viking qui en pinçait pour le jeune garçon mais à laquelle ce dernier n'avait jamais fait attention. Enfin le bateau prit le large.

Rustik gonflait la poitrine d'un air de dire '' la vérité c'est que je vais tous vous battre ''. Harold lui, pensait à Merida. Se pouvait-il que ? Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs rangs sociaux, n'ayant aucun attrait pour cette invention stupide. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la situation lui semblait de plus en plus probable. Mais alors c'était la cata !

Son père ne voulait qu'il gagne que pour montrer leur puissance aux écossais, il ne voyait surement la princesse que comme un gain que son fils ou Rustik devait traiter comme un dû. C'est à dire que comme une fille qui ferait le ménage et s'occuperait des enfants. Il ne voyait pas Merida dans ce rôle. Mais si il s'avérait que la jeune fille était bel et bien la princesse de Dunbroch, il priait pour que Rustik ne remporte pas le tournoi mais que ce soit lui, Harold, qui gagne la main de la princesse.

Le jeune homme fut interrompu dans ses pensées par son père

_ Bon alors écoutez moi bien tous les deux. La date du tournoi à été avançée. Je sais de source sûre que c'est à cause de la princesse. Elle aurait été vue en compagnie d'un garçon. Une rumeur circule que cette princesse aurait étée, comment dire, approchée d'un peu trop près par le garçon et qu'elle serait enceinte. Ça ne dois pas changer la donne. Vous la gagnez et si la rumeur est vrai, alors on avisera. Mais gagnez ! Qu'importe la rumeur, nous allons montrer à ces écossais de pacotille qui sont les vikings !

_ J'ai une question ! S'exclama Rustik sans prendre garde au trouble naissant d'Harold. Si la rumeur est vrai, on a une solution ? Moi je veux pas épouser une drôlesse qui aurait déjà un marmot en route !

_ On verra, répondit Stoïck

…...

Merida respirait à peine. Elle était serrée dans un de ces abominables corsets qui l'étranglait. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel qui aurait ravie plus d'une petite fille. Oui mais pas elle ! Elle pouvait à peine marcher, courir la torturait, quant à monter à cheval, il ne fallais pas y penser. Les trois semaines étaient passées, au grand désespoir de la jeune fille.

_ Tu es parfaite ma chérie ! S'exclama Elinor au comble de la joie

_ Maman j'étouffe, s'égosilla à voix basse la jeune fille

_ N'importe quoi ! Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu es vraiment impossible.

_ Mais maman !

_ Madame ! S'écria une voix derrière la porte. Les premiers participants sont là !

_ Oui Martha, nous descendons !

_ Maman je t'en prie !

_ Merida ça suffit ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te taire et de sourire ! Allez, viens maintenant !

…**...**

**Et voilà ! Que pensez vous de tout ça ? Envoyez vos reviews pour me dire votre avis ! A la semaine prochaine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais un contre temps m'a empêché de le publier. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est un peu court mais aussi un peu beaucoup sadique. Bonne lecture XD**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 4

Merida était avachie sur son siège. De son trône, Elinor lui fit signe de se redresser. La jeune fille, plutôt furieuse d'avoir été obligée d'assister à cette cérémonie, ne prit pas compte de l'ordre de sa mère et resta telle qu'elle était.

_ Merida ! Redresse toi ! Chuchota la reine

_ Oh ça va ! Et la jeune fille obéit de mauvaise grâce

Alors que les prétendants arrivaient en cortège, un garde entra en courant et s'approcha de la reine. Merida le reconnut tout de suite. C'était le traître qui avait tout raconter à sa mère

_ Majesté, il y a un problème !

_ Parlez je vous écoute, répliqua d'un ton sec la reine

_ Les vikings sont dans le cortège et …, souffla-t-il

_ Et ?

_ Le jeune homme qui était avec votre fille

_ Que voulez vous dire ? Parlez au lieu de me faire languir ! S'agaça la reine

_ Lui aussi il est dans le cortège ! C'est un viking !

_ Pardon ? Fergus ! Vous avez entendu ? Faîtes quelque chose ! Ameutez la garde et trouvez moi ce garçon ! Je le veux aux cachots c'est clair ?

_ Bien majesté

Merida avait tout entendu. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de prévenir Harold. Peu lui importait qu'il soit viking ou n'importe quoi d'autre, elle avait confiance en lui. Mais quelle stupidité que ces querelles ! Sans un bruit, elle se leva. Elle approchait de son but quand :

_ Merida ! Dans ta chambre ! Tout de suite ! Gardes ! Emmenez la et fermez bien la porte !

_ Quoi ? No mais lâchez moi ! Imbéciles ! Je vous dis de me lâcher vous êtes sourds ? Abrutis ! Posez moi c'est un ordre ! Hurla la jeune fille en se débatant tandis que les gardes l'emmenaient

Ils l'enfermèrent à clé et redescendirent. Furieuse, la jeune princesse prit une épée et donna une multitude de coups contre la porte qui tint bon. A bout de nerfs, elle hurla :

_ Les garçons !

Aussitôt, trois petites têtes apparurent

_ Trouvez la clé il faut que je sorte ! S'exclama la jeune fille

_ Combien ? Demanda Hamish en tendant la main

_ Ah vous alors ! Vous êtes vraiment ! Bon mon dessert pendant … un an ?

_ C'est d'accord

L'enfant tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte

_ Merci ! S'exclama sa sœur

Elle se précipita dans les couloirs. Mais Elinor l'attendait au tournant. Malheureusement pour cette dernière, la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas et passa devant le nez de sa mère. Arrivée dans la salle du trône, un spectacle désolant s'offrit à ses yeux. De tous côtés on se battait, on se déchirait, on s'entretuait. N'écoutant que son courage, elle se précipita au milieu des combattants. Harold la vit et hurla

_ Vas-t'en ! Reste pas là par Odin !

Merida se retourna, le vacarme ne lui ayant pas permit de saisir les paroles du jeune garçon. Ce dernier vit Rustik, épée au poing, s'approcher d'elle. Si il n'agissait pas rapidement, c'était la fin. Il se précipita vers la jeune fille qui avait saisit une épée et se défendait contre les coups d'un ennemi. Il la saisit à bras le corps et l'entraînna dans une pièce vide. C'était un endroit exigüe sans meuble. Il prit soin de sécuriser la porte et se tourna vers Merida. Elle était étendue au sol, sans mouvements.

_ Hey ! C'est bon, tu n'as plus rien a craindre !

La jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction

_ Meri ?

Le jeune homme, inquiet, s'approcha d'elle. C'est alors qu'il vit avec horreur qu'une plaie profonde lui laçérait une partie du ventre. Le sang qui en jaillisait ressemblait à une source. Merida se vidait de son sang. Harold essaya d'arrêter les flots en appliquant un morceau de tissu qu'il avait déchiré de sa manche.

_ Non je t'en prie, me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie Meri ! Me lâche pas !

Il pleurait toutes les larmes qu'ils pouvaient. La porte derrière lui fut brutalement secouée. Harold, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, se trouva face à Elinor. Quand cette dernière vit sa fille, elle étouffa un cri. Se précipitant vers elle, la reine ne cessa de l'appeler. Grâce à Harold, le sang ne coulait plus. Merida ne s'éveillait pourtant pas.

_ Je suis désolé, balbutia le viking en pleurant

Elinor se tourna vers lui, le regard vide

_ Je crois … je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, murmura-t-elle

Harold se précipita vers la jeune fille. Il saisit ses mains devenues glacées. Il les repose aussitôt et se jette dans un coin. Pour lui, la vie s'est éteinte aujourd'hui. Un bruit de pas retentit dans le couloir. Ni Harold, ni Elinor ne l'entendent. Le bruit s'arrête devant la porte. Une ombre se jette sur le mur. La reine tourne la tête. Une vieille femme très petite se tient devant elle.

_ Je peux sauver votre fille, si vous y mettez le prix, coasse-t-elle

…**...**

**Et voilà ! Non me tuez pas ! Promis je vous laisse un nouveau chapitre samedi ! Mais laissez des reviews, au moins que je sache si vous avez aimmer ! Même si vous ne parlez pas français, une p'tite review please ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! Comment allez vous ? Pour me faire pardonner de mon sadisme, je vous offre ce chapitre qui vous plaira sûrement beaucoup ! Ils vont enfin … je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 5

La vieille femme s'impatientait. Elinor se tourna vers Merida, toujours étendue au sol.

_ Quel est ce prix ?

_ Son enfant !

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Quand votre fille aura son premier enfant, il sera à moi !

_ Vous êtes cruelle !

_ Mais pensez qu'elle en aura d'autres ! Alors ? Décidez vous je suis pressée !

Harold, assit dans son coin, réfléchissait à toute allure. Merida n'aurait jamais accepter un marché aussi honteux. Mais elle se battrait pour sauver l'enfant. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour que la sorcière meurt assez rapidement. Elinor s'était décidée :

_ J'accepte

_ Parfait ! Écartez vous !

La reine et le viking obéirent. Une sorte de détonation retentit et la vieille femme se tourna vers eux :

_ C'est bon ! Mais n'oubliez pas ! Son premier enfant !

Et elle repartit en trottinant, Elinor à sa suite. Un gémissement alerta Harold qui tourna la tête. Merida ouvrait les yeux.

_ Meri ! Ça va ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Gémit la jeune fille

_ C'est finit, je te le promet

_ On est où ?

_ Dans ton château

_ Ils se battent encore ? Demanda la princesse

_ Je ne sais pas, mais tu es là ! C'est le principal

_ Pourquoi je ne serais plus là ? Harold ? Tu veux dire que …

_ Oui, acquiesça le viking

_ Mais alors ? Comment je suis revenue ?

_ Si tu es là, c'est parce que ta mère a accepté un marché avec une vieille femme

_ La sorcière ! S'exclama Merida en se relevant d'un bond

_ Sûrement

_ Et quel était le prix ?

_ Euh … ben …

_ HAROLD !

- Ton premier enfant, avoua l'interpellé à contre cœur

_ Quoi ?

La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et s'élança hors de la pièce. Harold la suivit en courant. Arrivés dans la salle du trône, ils virent que les combats avaient cessés.

_ Merida, attend !

_ Maman ! Hurla la jeune fille sans se préoccuper d'Harold

_ Merida ? Oh ma chérie !

_ Maman pourquoi vous avez accepté ? Vous savez ce que ça signifit ?

Un silence de mort plâna. Tous fixaient la jeune fille d'un œil étonné.

_ Et pour le tournoi ? Demanda aussitôt le sieur Mccintosh

_ Je pense … que les vikings ont le droit de concourir, dit enfin Elinor

_ Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les trois seigneurs devant l'air triomphant de Stoïck

_ Dois-je vous rappeler que l'un d'eux a auvé la vie de la princesse tandis que vous dévastiez cette salle ?

_ Ah mais oui ! Et elle elle m'as juste empêchée d'avoir une vie normale ! Grinça Merida entre ses dents

_ Tu es dure avec elle, on a tous cru que tu étais morte ! Je pense que tu aurais fait pareil pour ta fille si tu en avais eu une ! Déclara Harold en obligeant la princesse à le regarder

_ Mais je n'étais pas morte ! J'ai cligné des yeux une seconde, pas plus !

_ Non Meri ! Tu avais perdu presque tout ton sang !

_ Vraiment ? Demanda la jeune fille en reculant sous le choc de cette nouvelle

_ Mais tout va bien, c'est finit

_ Que les participants se préparent ! S'écria Elinor à l'adresse des clans. Demain aura lieu l'épreuve de tir à l'arc !

_ Oh non pitié ! Je sais pas tirer !

_ Ce serait une bonne excuse pour t'apprendre ! Allez viens !

Et Merida entraîna Harold à sa suite. Dans les écuries, vides à cette heure, la princesse prit deux arcs et monta la cible au grenier

_ On nous verra pas comme ça, expliqua la jeune fille

Ils firent un premier essai sans échauffement. Harold, au lieu de planter sa flèche dans la cible, la ficha dans le parquet. Merida se moqua de lui en lui faisant une belle grimace. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Harold mima un homme ridicule. Les rires fusèrent dans le vieux grenier. Enfin la leçon reprit. Après une heure d'explications et d'essais, Harold planta sa flèche dans la cible

_ C'est mieux, c'est beaucoup mieux, mais essaie de viser le rouge maintenant

De nouvelles explications furent données. Harold tenta vainement d'atteindre le rond centrale qui semblait le narguer. Il avait l'impression que sa flèche déviait toujours au mauvais moment. Il avait beau s'énerver, ils continuaient de rire.

Alors que Merida riait, elle se prit les pieds dans un vieux tas de cordes. Elle s'écroula dans un nuage de poussière. Harold, toujours plié de rire, voulu l'aider. Mais il faut toujours se méfier des tapis qui ne sont pas lisses. Il tomba sur la jeune fille qui tentait vainement de se relever, empêtrée qu'elle était dans les cordages. Leurs visages se trouvaient maintenant peu éloignés, faces à faces. Leur souffle était court. Merida avait son regard plongé dans celui d'Harold. Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent inconsciemment. Ils pouvaient maintenant sentir le souffle de l'autre. Enfin Harold fit le premier pas et embrassa la jeune fille. Son rêve se réalisait. Merida, tout d'abord étonnée, se laissa emporter par ses sentiments. Quand le baiser prit fin, ils restèrent couchés l'un sur l'autre, se regardants.

Merida qui, sans vouloir se l'avouer, aimait elle aussi Harold, se mit à sourire. Harold se releva, gêné. Toujours au sol, Merida éclata de rire. Le jeune viking la regarda d'un air étonné

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Oh rien, répondit la jeune fille en se relevant. C'est juste que …, elle n'osait continuer.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle

_ Vraiment ? Insista la princesse en levant les yeux

Harold acquiesça. Alors Merida lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa de nouveau. Puis, se détachant de lui :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

_ Je vais gagner le tournoi, et je demanderais ta main à ton père

_ Bon alors, autant reprendre non ?

_ On fait un concours ! Celui qui perd paie un coup !

_ Tu bois ? S'étonna Merida

_ Euh … du jus de pomme

_ Alors va pour un jus de pomme !

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tirer, la porte s'ouvrit en bas

_ Harold ! Appela une voix

…**...**

**C'est bon ? J'ai la vie sauve ? On ne me tue pas ? XD Qu'en pensez vous ? Envoyez moi vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retards, des imprévus m'ont empêchés de publier. Me tuer pas s'il vous plaît ! Ni pour le retard ni pour ce chapitre qui risque d'être un tout petit peu sadique … bonne lecture :)**

…**...**

CHAPITRE 6

_ Harold ! Répéta la voix

_ Fais pas de bruit je sais qui c'est, chuchota Harold à Merida

La jeune fille se tapit dans l'ombre. Harold descendit l'échelle. Rustik était là. Quand il vit son compatriote, il s'approcha mais alors qu'il allait commencer a parler, un énorme bruit retentit dehors, faisant tourner la tête des deux vikings. Harold était mal à l'aise. Il fallait à tout prix éviter que Rustik ne monte et ne remarque Merida. L'autre viking remarqua le trouble de son ami. D'un air goguenard, il lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? T'inquiètes donc pas pour le bruit ! Les légendes d'Écosse et leurs fantômes ne sont que des menteries !

_ Non mais tout va bien, répondit Harold sans grande assurance

_ Oh arrête ! Je sais parfaitement bien ce qui te travaille ! C'est fou quand même ! Tu gardes tout pour toi et tu ne dis rien à personne, même pas à moi ! Mais t'inquiète, je sais absolument tout !

_ Tu sais … tout ?

_ Absolument, oui, répondit le jeune homme

_ Alors … tu sais ?

_ Mais oui ! Tu ne sais pas tirer à l'arc, tu n'en a même presque jamais vu et quant à tirer, tu as peur que ce ne soit la catastrophe et que tu sois la risée de tout le monde !

_ Hein ? Ah oui ! Oui c'est ça ! S'exclama Harold, feignant le rire

_ Eh ben mon pote, je vais t'apprendre ! Tu es tombé à la bonne adresse ! On m'a dit que les arcs étaient en haut, tu les as vu ?

_ En haut ? Non … non je n'ai rien vu du tout, répondit Harold en rougissant. Ça commençait vraiment à chauffer

_ Viens on monte, les autres ne veulent pas qu'on tire avec eux soi disant parce que nous sommes leurs ennemis ! Ah vraiment, pas mieux que leurs parents ceux là ! Ils n'ont vraiment pas inventé l'eau chaude !

_ Euh … tu ne veux pas plutôt aller dehors ? Bredouilla Harold

_ Mais je viens de te dire qu'on ne pouvait pas à cause de ces stupides écossais ! Tu es sourd ou quoi ?

_ Ben pas que je sache non, rétorqua Harold plutôt vexé

_ Bon alors ! Allez viens on monte !

Et Rustik commença à gravir les marches. Harold tenta bien de le retenir mais son compagnon, croyant qu'Harold avait honte de son ignorance concernant le tir à l'arc, ne fît pas attention. Lorsqu'il arriva en Haut, Harold n'en cru pas ses yeux. La cible, les arcs, tout avait disparut ! Merida aussi était devenue invisible. Il avait beau regarder, il ne se soulageait que plus. Il était rassuré que Rustik ne put la voir. En revanche, ce dernier trépignait de rage. Si les arcs et la cible n'étaient pas là, c'est que ces illuminés d'écossais lui avaient mentit ! Le jeune homme se tourna vers Harold, le prit avec rage au collet et ils redescendirent. Merida souffla. Elle l'avait vraiment échappée belle !

Elle sortit du tas de foin dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée et regarda autour d'elle. Par la fenêtre ouverte, elle entendit une exclamation surprise. Elle s'approcha et regarda au travers. Le viking qu'Harold avait appelé Rustik venait de trouver pèle mêle la cible, le carquois et le vieil arc qu'elle avait jeté avant qu'ils ne montent, quoi que la chute ait été bruyante. Elle rit silencieusement et tira de la paille sa propre arme. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas jeté aussi. Si l'autre viking l'avait trouvé en bas, il aurait comprit que la princesse était dans le coin.

Elle se retira de la fenêtre et passa de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle pût voir que la charrette de foin n'avait pas été déplacée. Mettant son arc en travers, elle se hissa sur le rebord et, prenant de l'élan, elle sauta dans le foin. Voyant que tout le monde était réunit dans le parc et que les deux vikings étaient fort occupés à armer les arcs, elle regagna le château, faisant toute fois attention. La bâtisse était déserte. Elle commençait à monter dans sa chambre quand on l'appela. Elle fit volte face et se trouva devant Rustik. Faisant mine de l'ignorer, elle continua de monter les marches. Rustik l'appela de nouveau

_ Que me voulez-vous ? S'exclama-t-elle furieuse

_ J'ai deviner qu'il y avait quelqu'un quand j'ai entendu le fracas de la cible et votre chute dans le foin. La cible et l'arc passaient encore princesse mais …

_ Que voulez vous dire à la fin ?

_ Vous étiez avec Harold. Il n'avait jamais touché un arc de sa vie mais maintenant il sait. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

_ A tirer ? Demanda la jeune fille feignant la surprise

_ Oh non, juste ce que vous faisiez avec lui !

_ Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre !

_ Si je gagne le tournoi, vous savez ce qui arrivera ?

_ Fichez le camp !

Et Merida prit la fuite dans la direction de sa chambre. Elle arriva essoufflée. S'appuyant à sa porte, elle souffla. Rustik avait raison. Si par malheur il gagnait le tournoi, elle devrait tout avouer. Et si il venait à apprendre ce qui s'était passé dans le grenier avant son arrivée ? Non, ce serait un argument pour la dédire de l'engagement. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle revoyait le mauvais sourire du viking. Il aurait pût lui faire pire que les menaces. Elle avait eut beaucoup de chance. Elle se détendit un peu. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Elle verrouilla sa porte par sécurité et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dans le pré où avaient lieux les entraînements, les candidats se battaient. Bientôt, les adultes s'y mirent aussi et ce fût la bataille générale. Seules les femmes s'étaient réunies, Elinor était avec elles. Merida étouffa un cri de rage. Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de se battre ceux là ? La princesse s'allongea. La tête lui tournait. On frappa à la porte :

_ Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle

_ C'est moi, Harold !

Malgré la voix bizarre qu'il avait, Merida n'y prit pas garde et sautant de son lit, elle ouvrit prestement la porte. Elle se trouva face à Harold. Celui-ci avait une épée sous la gorge. Stoïck le tenait fermement.

_ Rustik ! Empare toi d'elle ! On y va !

Le jeune homme obéit et s'approcha. Merida recula et, saisissant une épée, elle l'en menaça. Rustik eut un mauvais rire et, saisissant à son tour une arme, il fit tomber celle de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se retrouva pieds et poings liés, bâillonnée, aveuglée. Elle sentit qu'on la transportait. Cela dura longtemps et enfin, elle fût jeté sur un sol dur sans ménagements. Elle savait seulement qu'elle se trouvait sur un bateau. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger alors elle se mit à écouter. Quelqu'un lui enleva le bandeau qui l'empêchait de voir ainsi que son bâillon. Elle se tortilla pour voir qui l'avait délivrer et se trouva face à Harold.

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? On est où ? Harold répond moi !

_ Je suis vraiment désolé Meri. Les vikings ne sont pas toujours loyaux. On père a trouver plus simple de t'enlever. Je ne voulais pas alors je me suis battu et …, Harold avança sa jambe gauche.

Une plaie profonde l'entaillait. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de saigner. Une autre chose choqua Merida. Cette même jambe était entravée par une chaîne qui le retenait au mur de la cale.

_ Tu veux dire qu'on rentre chez toi et que pour le moment tu es considéré comme l'ennemi public numéro un après mon peuple ?

_ C'est à peu près ça, confirma le jeune homme

_ Mais pourquoi toi ?

_ Rustik n'est pas du genre aveugle et a très bien remarquer qu'on étaient plus que des amis, si c'est toujours le cas ?

_ Mais tu sais bien que oui ! Si je n'étais pas attachée, je te sauterais au cou et je t'embrasserais !

_ Bon, peut être que tout s'arrangera au village, c'est la sage qui décidera

_ Tu peux me détacher ? Demanda soudain Merida

_ Mon père ne va pas tarder, si tu es libre on est grillés !

_ Harold s'il te plaît !

_ Attend

Il sortit son poignard. Encore heureux que ses compatriotes ne lui avait pas lié les mains. Il trancha les liens qui retenaient la princesse prisonnière. Celle-ci se frotta les poignets. Ces satanés vikings n'y avaient pas étés de main morte ! Son poignet gauche était sacrément entaillé. Elle fit la grimace :

_ Ça va ? Demanda Harold

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute manière Harold l'observa. Elle était comme l'oiseau en cage. La porte donnant sur le pont supérieur s'ouvrit et Merida se planta devant Stoïck, furieuse

_ Relâchez moi immédiatement ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me retenir ici ! Ça suffit ! Laissez moi partir ! Qu'allez vous faire de moi ?

_ RUSTIK ! Surveille les bien tous les deux ! Je ne leur fais pas confiance, pas même à mon fils.

Stoïck sortit tandis que Rustik se faufilait à l'intérieur. À sa pâleur, on pouvait en déduire qu'il avait hâte que le voyage prenne fin.

…**...**

**Me tirez pas dessus ! Je vous jure que la prochaine fois je vous préviendrait ! Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Envoyez moi vos reviews !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà enfin après mon absence forcée. Un autre chapitre ne saurait tarder mais en attendant joyeux Noël ! Bonne lecture**

CHAPITRE 7

Rustik, sous le regard moqueur de la princesse, s'assit lourdement. Dire que cet imbécile avait le mal de mer alors qu'il se surnommait ''le pirate des mers déchaînées'' ! Pirate d'eau douce oui ! Voyant qu'il s'endormait, Merida se leva et se dirigea vers Harold. Lui faisant signe de se taire, elle commença à défaire ses liens. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la repoussa en arrière. Projetée au sol, elle se tourna avec rage vers Rustik. À l'évidence, celui-ci ne dormait plus. Ce dernier resserra les liens de son compatriote. Quand il eut finit, il se leva vers la jeune fille, rouge de colère :

_ Maintenant vous allez vous tenir tranquille ! Je ne compte pas vous le répéter trente six mille fois alors écoutez moi bien ! Vous allez vous asseoir ici et ne pas bouger ! Et ne faîtes pas la maligne, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi poli !

Il attrapa la princesse par les poignets et les lia à un crochet de fer. Il se frotta les mains avec un vif contentement et retourna s'allonger. Folle de rage, Merida se débattait avec force mais si Rustik avait le mal de mer, il savait néanmoins faire des nœuds solides.

Harold soupira. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir de manière atroce. Il grimaçait de douleur mais son attention se portait sur son amie. Des larmes silencieuses perlaient de ses yeux mais son air brave et fière ne la quittait pas. Quel courage pour une fille ! Il l'aimait de plus en plus. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit. Gueulfort entrait avec les repas. Il jeta un regard qui en disait long sur Rustik. Ce dernier en effet, ronflait comme un bienheureux. Le forgeron se tourna vers les deux captifs :

_ Bon, si vous promettez de ne rien dire les jeunes, je vous propose un repas plus … comment dire … savoureux et complet ! Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Stoïck le préfère à toi. Il suffisait qu'on gagne ce maudit tournoi loyalement mais cet imbécile qui dort si bien lui a soufflé une meilleure idée alors …

_ Merci Gueulfort, s'exclama Harold reconnaissant, Meri, tu préfère quoi ? Des fruits ? Une part de gâteau ? De la viande ?

_ Merci mais je ne peux pas manger pour le moment, répondit Merida en soupirant

En effet, sa mère voulant la contraindre à ne manger que peu et à des heures précises, elle avait eut la riche idée de faire porter continuellement à Merida un corset que seul une personne expérimentée pouvait lui enlever. Elle respirait avec quelques difficultés mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Seulement, elle ne pouvait espérer avaler une bouchée sans craindre de vomir dans les minutes qui suivraient. Et pourtant, elle regardait avec envie les briochettes que lui tendait Harold. Ce dernier s'en aperçu :

_ Tu en veut ? Je préfère la viande alors ne te gêne pas !

_ Bon je vous laisse le plateau les jeunes, il faut que je remonte, lança Gueulfort en gravissant les marches.

_ Non merci Harold. Plus tard peut-être, répondit la jeune fille quand le forgeron fût sortit

_ Tiens, quand tu voudras manger, dit Harold en poussant le plat dans sa direction.

_ Harold ! De un, j'ai les mains attachées et de deux, je ne peux pas manger à cause de … enfin … d'une chose personnelle, rétorqua Merida en rougissant car parler de ses dessous n'était pas une conversation qui la mettait vraiment à l'aise

_ Bon, attend. Il dort toujours l'autre ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

Harold ne répondit pas. Il avait seulement sa jambe atrophié accrochée au mur. Ses mains étaient liées mais il réussit à défaire ses liens, chose qu'il avait apprit dans l'arène. Il se déplaça comme il pût et subtilisa un morceau de ferraille. Il réussit à trancher les liens qui retenaient Merida. Cette dernière laissa tomber ses bras d'épuisement. Ses poignets étaient maintenant ensanglantés. Elle se tourna vers Harold :

_ Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-elle en lui sautant au cou

_ Pas de quoi, répondit Harold en rougissant comme un pivoine

Il la serrait maintenant contre lui. D'un geste tendre, il l'embrassa. À cet instant, un grognement les alerta que leur geôlier s'éveillait. Il se séparèrent rapidement. Rustik s'étira et regarda les prisonniers. En particulier Merida. Plus il la regardait et plus il commençait à l'aimer. Il aimait particulièrement quand il la voyait en colère. Avec ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et sa folle chevelure rousse, elle était particulièrement touchante. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait un net penchant pour Harold. Il fallait absolument trouver un moyen pour que, de gré ou de force, elle devienne sa femme. Il s'imaginait déjà avec elle, dans leur maison, avec leurs enfants. Elle était jeune encore. Trois ou quatre enfants aussi forts que lui le comblerait. Elle cuisinerait, ferait le ménage, enfin des trucs de fille quoi !

Merida, assise dans son coin, lui lançait un regard étincelant de colère. Ça commençait bien. Il frémit. Si la jeune fille était si farouche, il allait avoir du mal à la soumettre.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Stoïck. Ce dernier descendit les marches avec fureur :

_ Ils refusent ! Ah les lâches ! Ils sont vraiment … je ne trouve pas le mot … couards ! Ah vous avez une belle famille princesse ! Ils refusent de se plier !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Rustik

_ Je leur ait proposé un marché. Je garde la princesse et je les laisse en paix ! Eh bien ils l'auront voulu. Mademoiselle, nous arrivons demain, dans une semaine, vous serez mariée à un viking !

_ Comment osez vous !? vous êtes un monstre ! Allez au diable vauvert !

_ Ça je ne sais pas, mais vous obéirez ! Ce sera un tournoi entre Rustik et … toi, lança Stoïck en désignant Harold à contre-coeur

_ Mais ce n'est pas la sage qui devait …

_ Si mais je pense que la force, l'habileté seraient mieux, coupa le viking

Et il repartit en laissant plané le silence derrière lui. Les trois jeunes gens ne dirent rien tout d'abord. Harold avait peur de perdre sa princesse et Rustik n'osait regardes les deux captifs. Merida commençait sérieusement à s'agacer. Enfin Rustik osa lancer :

_ Bon, au moins on est fixés

_ J'espère que c'est pas à nous que tu parle ! Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, je te hais ! Et je te jure que si tu gagne, tu es un homme mort ! S'écria farouchement Merida

_ Meri, commença Harold

_ Sale traître ! Jeta la jeune fille

_ Je ne suis pas un traître ! Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je vous aime !

_ Ça me fait une belle jambe !

Merida, dans sa peur et sa colère, se défendait comme elle pouvait. Rustik, lui, l'aimait encore plus. Comme pour couper court à la dispute, une voix hurla :

_ Terre en vue !

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Qui va gagner le tournoi ? Les paris sont ouverts ! N'oubliez pas vos reviews please. À plus tard**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous de la neige ? Pas moi, mais on l'attend. Allez je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 8<p>

Les vikings débarquèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les villageois qui étaient restés au village accouraient de tous côtés. Stoïck lança ses ordres et sauta à terre. Un jeune viking, chargé de descendre Merida, déclara qu'il ne s'occuperait certainement pas d'une furie parce qu'il tenait à la vie.

Ce fut Rustik qui se chargea des deux prisonniers. Inutile de préciser qu'il en était ravi. Une jeune viking vint au devant de lui. Une tresse rebelle, une frange blonde lui couvrant les yeux, ils se trouvaient devant Astrid Hofferson. La demoiselle en question pouvait ressembler à Merida sur certain points, mais beaucoup de différences les séparaient. Et un point, qu'elles ne connaissaient pas encore, les sépareraient pendant longtemps. En attendant, Astrid était chargée de s'occuper de la prisonnière.

Le petit groupe s'achemina jusqu'à la maison de cette dernière, puis, se sépara sur le pas de la porte. Une fois qu'Astrid eut fermé, elle observa la nouvelle venue. Elle avait un petit charme assez sympa mais les atouts s'arrêtaient là.

_ Moi c'est Astrid, tu es … Merlinda?

_ Merida, grogna l'interpellée

_ Oh ça va, c'est pareil, grimaça à son tour la jeune viking. Bon, on va essayer de te trouver un attifement plus convenable que ça ! Tu viens ?

_ J'ai pas trop le choix, grommela Merida

Astrid ouvrit son armoire. Étant elle-même un garçon manqué sur certains points, elle n'avait que deux robes. Elle en sortit une, la jeta à Merida, et sortit, la laissant s'habiller. Cela ne l'amusait guère de jouer les nounous mais si elle pouvait atteindr son but et gagner le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait, elle était prête à tout. Merida sortit de la pièce, portant une robe bleue semblable à celle qu'elle avait portée au château. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie, même, elle voulut parler, mais Astrid la coupa :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ J'ai un service à te demander, avoua piteusement la jeue fille car il lui en coutaît d'avoir recours à sa geolière.

_ Oui, je t'écoutes

_ Tu peux m'aider à défaire mon … enfin...

_ C'est bon ,fallait me le dire que tu étais arnachée.

Les deux filles s'occupèrent donc de désacharner la jeune princesse. Celle-ci soupira d'aise quand elle fut libérée. Elle jeta un regard reconnaissant à sa sauveuse. Celle-ci se détourna. Elle ne voulait pas s'attendrir. Enfin elle lança :

_ Aller, viens, ton destin va se jouer maintenant

_ Quoi ?

_ Le tournoi ! Allez, dépêche toi !

Merida savait que ce tournoi devait invariablement arriver, mais si tôt ! Non, c'était impossible ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Elle refusa de bouger. Astrid, commençant à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez, la tira brutalement dehors et l'entraînna dans l'arène sans la lâcher. Merida avait beau se débattre, elle ne lâchait pas prise. C'était une viking quand même ! Et ce n'était certainement pas une princesse de pacotille qui allait commencer à n'en faire qu'à sa tête quand même !

Mais Merida aussi était têtue. Si elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas ! Alors, dans sa colère, elle commença à se débattre plus fort. Coups de pieds, de poigs, tout était bon. Enfin, Astrid lâcha prise et se secoua la main droite. La furie l'avait carrément mordue. Elle se retourna, mais il fallait s'y attendre. La prisonnière s'était fait la belle !

La jeune viking, plutôt furieuse, aperçut Rustik. Ne laissant pas passer sa chance, elle accourut auprès de lui et lui révéla le problème

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle à son ami

_ On a plus qu'à partir à sa recherche, soupira le viking

_ Mais elle pourrait être n'importe où !

_ On va prendre nos dragon. De là-haut, on aura plus de chances de la voir

Il s'apprêtaient à mettre leur plan à éxécution quand Gueulfort, qui était vhargé de surveiller Harold, les appela.

_ Vous n'avez pas vu Harold par hasard ? J'ai roupillé deux minutes et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il s'était envolé

_ Envolé ? Répéta Astrid

_ Oui, je l'ai vu partir avec Crocmou

_ Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec eux ? Demanda anxieusement Rustik

_ Je crois mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Vous savez, ma vue …

Oui, ils le savaient parfaitement. Il radotait bien trop souvent pour qu'ils ne s'en souviennent pas. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Le tournoi allait commencer. Ils enfourchèrent prestement leurs montures et s'envolèrent prestement dans les cieux.

Harold et Merida était actuellement … au milieu de nulle part. Crocmou avait piqué dans une forêt vierge immense afin de se reposer. Il faisait beau, chaud. Tels des naufragés, ils essayaint de retrouver leur direction. Crocmou, lui, n'avait pas l'intention de repartir. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait ici. De la nourriture, de l'eau en abondance. Que rêver de plus ? Harold sortit une carte de sa poche. Tandis qu'il l'inspectait dans l'espoir de retrouver leur direction, Merida, habituée à ce genre de situation, ramassait des branches mortes pour fair un feu, faisait des provisions de fruits et cherchait l'emplacement idéal pour camper. Harold s'en aperçut :

_ Tu fais quoi ? Tu sais, on n'a pas vraiment besoin de tout ça, on va repartir asser vite

_ Je ne pense pas, non, répondit la jeune fille sans lever les yeux

_ Pourqoi tu dis ça ? On n'est pas si perdus que ça !

_ Non mais Crocmou et moi, on demande des vacances, déclara la jeune fille.

Elle avait enfin trouver un emplacement, proche d'une source limpide. Harold replia la carte et se tourna vers elle :

_ Tu veux rester ici ? Demanda-t-il surpris

_ Ben, on a tout ce qu'il faut, et les vikings qui veulent nous commander sont … invisibles ! On est tranquilles et libres ! Tu te rend compte ?

_ Oui mais, tu sais, un jour on devra rentrer, soupira Harold

_ Je sais, pas la peine de noircir le tableau tout de suite.

_ Meri ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime

Il avait dit ça simplement, comme on dit bonjour. Mais c'était tellement innatendu, bien qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux. Ils le savaient, mais Harold, par ces simples mots, avait fais disparaître la peur, les douleurs. Merida se jeta dans ses bras

_ Moi aussi je t'aime

Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit. Ils étaient enfin libres, elle avait raison. Ils pouvaient s'aimer sans qu'on leur reproche cet amour. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, rougissants comme deux écoliers pris en faute. Emplis d'un bonheur tout neuf, enivrés de cette liberté jusque là tant chérie mais jamais touchée. Ils la croquaient maintenznt à pleine dents. La vie leur semblait belle.

Un œil noir les observait à travers les taillis. Une mèche blonde s'approcha. Ils les tenaient enfin. Après un regard complice, ils s'éloignèrent, sans déranger les rêves des deux adolescents endormis auprès d'un maigre feu. La nuit tombait, et avec elle son lot de ténèbres et de mauvaises augures

* * *

><p><strong>Oui bon, ça fait peut-être bizarre de les voir jouer aux robinsons mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais où je vais. Laissez moi vos reviews, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez :) A plus tard !<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut la compagnie ! Je vous laisse ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Je dédie ce chapitre à Mellyturtle qui prend le temps de me laisser des reviews à chaque fois. Merci beaucoup à elle ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 9<p>

Un léger bruit se fit entendre dans les broussailles. Merida, qui avait l'oreille fine, s'éveilla aussitôt. Le feu n'était plus qu'un amas de cendres. La jeune fille, certaine que le bruit qui l'avait éveillée ne venait pas des cendres, se leva. Les ténèbres avaient envahies l'île. Harold, que rien ne pouvait sortir de son sommeil excepté un bruit formidable, dormait comme un bienheureux.

Merida allait se recoucher quand un nouveau bruit, plus important que le premier, se fit entendre. Elle n'hésita pas et secoua vigoureusement le jeune homme à ses côtés.

_ Harold ! Réveilles-toi ! Aller, debout ! Harold ! Chuchota-t-elle le plus fort qui lui était possible

_ Rendors-toi, tu as fait un cauchemard., lui répondit la voix ensommeillée de son ami.

_ Crocmou ! Rallumes le feu, on va voir ce qui se cache par là, s'impatienta la jeune princesse

Le dragon ne se fit pas prier et ralluma le feu qui repris sa force première et illumina les alentours. Merida, toujours debout, s'avança vers les fameuses broussailles. Elle n'y voyait rien, distinguant seulement quelques formes immobiles.

Soudain, une ombre se redressa :

_ Bonsoir princesse, on peut dire que vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre, mais nous vous tenons !

Merida, sous l'effet de la surprise, ne comprenait pas. Quand une autre forme, d'allure féminine, se leva, elle put reconnaître le duo. La voix de Rustik les avait déjà trahis, mais là.

Ce dernier voulut la ligoter mais ce n'était pas ainsi que Merida voyait les choses. Elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, en vain. Rustik avait une certaine poigne et c'était pour lui un jeu d'enfant que de faire plier la jeune fille.

Il la ligota donc sans difficultés. La jeune fille, de rage, lui lança un poing vigoureux dans la figure avant d'être de nouveau prisonnière des vikings. Harold s'éveilla. Il vit Merida, ligotée, aux côtés de Rustik, la lèvre ensanglantée du poing vengeur de celle qu'il aimait, et Astrid, plus déterminée que jamais.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda le jeune homme de plus en plus interloqué

_ HAROLD ! COURS!VA T'EN TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla Merida en se débattant

_ Bonsoir Harold ! Lance Astrid. Tu ne vas quand même pas l'abandonner ! Viens avec nous, vous ferez ce maudit tournoi et après on aura la paix

_ Je te jure Harold que si tu écoutes une minute de plus cette …. cette sorcière idiote, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! S'exclama Merida furieuse

_ Si tu ne viens pas, dès notre retour, elle sera mariée à quelqu'un, acheva Astrid n'ayant pas dut tout apprécié l'appellation

Harold regardait Merida. Elle l'implorait de fuir, elle se sacrifiait pour qu'il puisse vivre. Mais jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Elle le savait. Se tournant vers Astrid :

_ Je viens. Mais vous ne me ligoterez certainement pas ! Et je prend Merida sur Crocmou !

_ Tu nous crois suicidaires ? S'exclama Rustik estomaqué

_ Et toi, tu te crois plus fort que tout le monde alors qu'une fille peut te péter la lèvre sans que tu ne puisse lui faire de mal, alors tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? Ironisa Harold

_ Toi je vais te faire ravaler ta superbe tu vas voir ! S'exclama Rustik vexé

_ Je te fais confiance Harold. On la ramène ligotée sur Tempête et toi tu vas sur Crocmou, coupa Astrid

La dispute allait éclater quand un bruit immense se fit entendre. Rustik, pas si rassuré que ça, recula. Astrid, la plus batailleuse, sortit sa hache de son fourreau, menaçant les buissons devant elle. C'est le moment qu'attendait Harold. Il lance un regard à Merida avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt.

Merida, qui ne compte certainement pas se faire de vieux os ici, se débat furieusement contre Rustik. Un second poing fait apparaître un coquard sur la figure du viking. De surprise, Rustik lâcha la jeune fille qui courut de toutes ses forces dans la direction d'Harold. Celui-ci, juché sur une branche et l'ayant vu arriver, tend le bras et attrape la jeune fille par le dos de sa robe.

_ Merci, articula la jeune fille en reprenant son souffle

_ Pas de quoi.

Ils reprenaient leurs souffles quand un vent violent se leva. Très vite, la tempête se déchaîna, cassant des branches, déracinant des arbres. Merida et Harold comptaient attendre la fin de cette tempête quand la branche où ils se trouvaient craqua de manière sinistre. Ils se regardèrent, attendants la suite. Un autre craquement se fit entendre et la branche céda. Ils se retrouvèrent sur leurs ennemis, eux aussi cherchant un abri :

_ Enfin je vous tiens ! S'exclama Rustik

_ Eh ! Si tu crois que c'est le moment tu te trompes ! On est dans un sacré pétrin alors c'est pas le moment ! On va plutôt se serrer les coudes ! Même si je suis la première opposante à ce projet, ajouta Merida dans ses dents

_ Elle a raison ! S'exclama Astrid, même si je ne veux pas de cette cloche

Merida ne releva pas l'interpellation. Ils se dirigèrent vers une sorte de cave où ils furent à l'abri. Astrid, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Harold, s'installa à côté de lui. Le jeune homme se décala vers Merida, celle-ci semblant prête à exploser. En effet, Rustik se savant à l'abri avait commencé à faire des plans pour pouvoir éloigner Harold et ramener Merida pour l'épouser. Enfin il eut une idée.

_ Dis moi Harold, tu ne pourrais pas aller chercher du bois ? Ta copine tremble de froid

_ Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, riposta la ''copine''

_ Tu pourrais y aller toi aussi, suggéra Astrid

Ça sentait le roussi. Si il y avait déjà des oppositions dans son propre camp, il était mal barré ! Il se leva donc, obéissant, et sortit avec Harold chercher de quoi faire une flambée. Les deux filles restées seules, laissèrent le silence régner. Enfin Astrid se tourna vers Merida :

_ Pourquoi tu refuses la main de Rustik ?

_ Tu m'as bien regardée ? Plutôt mourir que de vivre avec lui ! Non mais il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Je refuse ! Tu entends bien mademoiselle la blondinette ? Alors tu vas retourner faire mumuse avec tes poupées et tu va me foutre la paix, c'est compris !

_ Eh ! On se calme la rouquine ! Si tu crois que je rêve au prince charmant et que je joue aux poupées tu peux compter là dessus et boire de l'eau fraîche ! Je te signale qu'Harold est déjà pris !

_ Ah oui ? Et par qui je te pries ? Demanda la jeune fille moqueuse

_ Par moi !

_ Mais bein sûr ! Pendant que tu y es, dit moi que vous êtes mariés et que tu attends son premier enfant !

_ Comment oses-tu ? Je te jures ma belle que tu vas pas faire la maligne bien longtemps ! Quand on t'aura ramener, Rustik sera le vainqueur, et toi tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer ! Je serais la première à rire de ton malheur, ça tu peux me croire !

Elles se mesuraient du regard, prêtes à riposter au moindre geste de l'autre. Si cela ne tenait qu'à Merida, elle lui aurait donné une bonne leçon, mais elle préférait attendre et observer. De son côté, Astrid fulminait mais voulait marquer le coup, alors elle ne bougea pas.

Enfin, Harold et Rustik revinrent, trempés par la pluie devenue déluge. Ils remarquèrent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose grâce aux airs colériques des deux jeunes filles. Cependant, il ne posèrent pas de question. Ils ne voulaient pas y êtres mêlés. Ils firent le feu et, lorsque celui-ci commença à lancer de jolies couleurs aux parois, ils se rassirent. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à les gagner, malgré la faim qui les tiraillait.

Tous s'endormirent, excepté Astrid qui regardait le feu. Celuici projetait sur elle une ombre qui la faisait devenir menaçante, le reflet de son âme sans doute. Elle bouillait et fulminait contre cette ''rouquine'' de malheur qui menaçait de lui prendre ceuli qu'elle aimait. Elle les regarda dormir. Rustik dormait dans son coin, ronflant à n'en plus finir. Harold s'était endormit en passant un bras autour de Merida, comme pour la protéger. Astrid fut tellement agaçée qu'elle sortit dehors. Elle s'agaçait à voix haute, maudissait sa rivale, jurait contre son amour pour Harold. Soudain, elle arrêta de gesticuler. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Une excellente idée même …

* * *

><p><strong>Ça vous plaît ? Laissez moi vos reviews, je posterais la suite ce week end normalement. A plus tard !<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ! COURAGE A TOUS pour demain ! Bon sinon, parlons peu, parlons bien. Ce chapitre est dédié à tous ceux qui reprennent le boulot / l'école demain. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 10<p>

Astrid retourna dans la grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Elle éveilla Rustik sans faire de bruits et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le silence pour ne pas éveiller les deux autres. Une fois dehors, la jeune fille se tourna vers son acolyte :

_ Tout ce que tu veux, c'est épouser Merida, non ?

_ Ben oui, pourquoi ? Répondit laconiquement le jeune viking

_ J'ai une idée ! Ils dorment mais si on arrive à ne pas les éveiller, on les ramènes au village, ça te vas ?

_ Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas se réveiller ? Ma pauvre Astrid, il vont hurler dès la première secousse. Non, mais j'ai ce qu'il nous faut

De son sac, il sortit plusieurs fioles. Astrid le regarda, éberluée. Comment avait-il put se procurer tout ça ? Mais peu importait. Le temps pressait. Rustik en saisit une à la couleur claire. Lorsque Astrid la prit à son tour, elle en versa soigneusement sur un mouchoir. Elle l'appliqua sur le nez des deux endormis qui ne pipèrent mot. Astrid empoigna Merida et la traîna dehors afin de la hisser sur son dragon, ce qui l'agaçait profondément, quand Rustik l'arrêta et lui proposa d'installer la jeune fille sur Crochefer. La jeune viking accepta avec reconnaissance. Quand ils furent hissés, Astrid se tourna vers Rustik.

_ On est d'accord ? Tu pars devant, arrivé au village tu l'enferme. Moi, je dirais à Harold qu'elle s'est battue contre toi et que pendant le combat, elle est tombée et a basculée sur les falaises. Mais il faut que tu préviennes les autres de la combine et qu'ils sortent la même histoire à Harold. Fait surtout la morale à Gueulfort!il serait capable de tout foutre en l'air !

_ On est bien d'accord. Bon courage à toi !

_ A toi aussi ! Lança la jeune fille.

Elle attendit les cinq minutes et enfourcha Tempête en prenant la direction de Berk. Rustik était arrivé avant elle. Il vint la retrouver quand elle attérit. Harold dormait toujours.

_ Tu l'a enfermée où ? Demanda Astrid

_ Dans l'une des cages vides de l'arène, elle s'est réveillée

_ Tout le monde est au courant, demanda encore la jeune fille

_ Oui, enfin, sauf lui, répondit Rustik en désignant Harold

Celui-ci s'éveilla à cet instant et fut bien surpris de se trouver sur le dos de Tempête, en plein milieu du village. Quand il aperçu les deux complices, il les apostropha :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ? Où est Merida ? Elle est où ?!

_ Harold, commença Astrid en prenant un air grave. Il faut que tu saches ce qui s'est passé. Merida s'est battue contre Rustik. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir considérée comme sa propriété et … comment dire … d'avoir essayé de l'embrasser. Alors elle s'est défendue mais ils étaient au bord de la falaise et … elle a glissé.

_ Non, tu … tu ne veux pas dire que …

_ Je suis désolée Harold

_ Tout ça c'est votre faute à tous ! Si on avait fait le tournoi loyalement, ça serait pas arrivé ! Je vous déteste tous ! Hurla Harold à travers ses larmes.

Et, furieux, il se dirigea vers sa maison. Il s'en voulait éperdument, et la douleur qui l'étouffait lui faisait croire que jamais plu il ne pourrait vivre normalement. Rentré chez lui, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Son père,mis au courant de la combine, entra et ne contredit pas son fils. Dans la soirée, Astrid vint retrouver Harold :

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Comme quelqu'un qui n'attend plus que la mort, répondit le jeune homme

_ Harold, je voulais te dire … euh … je pense que Merida n'aurait pas aimée te voir dans cet état. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connue, mais elle semblait t'aimer beaucoup

_ Aussi fort que les étoiles brillent au ciel

_ Harold ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime

Astrid avait lâché son aveu, mais Harold ne l'écoutait pas. Au loin, quelqu'un hurlait de colère. Et Harold savait qui était cette voix. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Son visage se métamorphosa et il s'apprêtait à courir auprès de celle qu'il aimait quand Astrid le retint

_ Astrid, je t'en prie, il faut que je la voie !

_ Harold, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Elle est morte !

_ Non ! Je l'entend crier !

_ Harold, personne ne crie, c'est dans ton imagination !

_ Non ! Et cette fois vous ne m'aurez pas !

Et Harold courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à trouvé une petite fille viking pleurer et tempêter en pleine place. Il s'arrêta net. La petite fille se calma vite quand il lui tendit un morceau de sucre et elle rentra chez elle. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre encore cette voix chérie, mais le silence qui régnait le détrompa. Il rentra piteusement chez lui, sans même adresser un regard à Astrid qui le regardait. Il s'endormit rapidement, au creux de ses larmes

Pendant ce temps là, Merida bouillait de rage. Quand elle vit hurlé, Rustik l'avait baillonée une nouvelle fois. Mais la rage qu'elle éprouvait se dirigeait maintenant contre Harold. En effet, Rustik lui avait dit que le jeune viking allait épouser Astrid parce qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Les parents avaient donné leurs accords et les deux tourteaux devaient se marier le lendemain. La jeune fille, se trouvant ainsi trahie, bouillait de rage et de honte. Elle qui s'était promis de ne pas tomber amoureuse aussi facilement avait vraiment réussit son pari ! Elle s'en voulait terriblement et pleurait toutes les larmes de son cœur.

Soudain, le verrou tourna. Astrid apparut à la lueur de sa lampe. Merida, qui ne voulait pas avoir à faire à cette imbécile, se détourna. Mais Astrid s'assit auprès d'elle :

_ Je suis heureuse de voir ton ''amitié'', lança la jeune viking amèrement

_ Mon amitié ? Ne crois tout de même pas que tu peux espérer l'obtenir alors que tu me voles Harold ! Là, tu peux toujours courir !

_ Oh, si tu le prends comme ça !

_ Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? Es-tu aveugle ou le fais-tu exprès ? Imbécile, j'aime Harold de tout mon cœur, mais voilà que tu débarques et qu'il va t'épouser demain ! Tu crois que je vais croupir ici ? Que je vais épouser l'autre déluré ? Vous pouvez compter là-dessus et boire de l'eau fraîche ! S'écria Merida furieuse

_ Je te laisses ! De toute façon, je t'avais prévenue ! Je serais la première à rire !

Et là dessus, la jeune blonde sortit. Merida resta seule. Recroquevillée. Au milieu des ténèbres.

Harold s'éveilla de bonne heure. Il avait bien réfléchit cette nuit. Crocmou était attaché dans l'arène, mais le jeune homme savait où se trouvait la clé. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers son dragon. Le village dormait. Quand le jeune garçon arriva, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Rustik ronflait paisiblement à côté d'une cellule normalement vide. Pourtant, des plaintes étouffées en sortaient.

Harold se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la cellule et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt, Merida sortit telle une furie et se tourna vers Harold, les yeux flamboyants de colère

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Bonne rentrée à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! A la semaine prochaine<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello ! Un petit message à Fandemericcup, déjà tu pourrais éviter de t'énerver pour ça, je publie quand j'en ai le temps. Ensuite effectivement tu pourrais être plus polie, mais ce n'est qu'un dé suite est là, bonne lecture à tous !**

**RAPPEL:JE NE SUIS PAS CONTRE LES ECOSSAIS ! **

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 11<p>

Merida, tremblante de colère, se mit à hurler :

_ Comment as-tu put me faire une chose pareille ? Comment as-tu put me trahir de cette façon ? Je te faisais confiance ! Je te croyais sincère ! Comment … je ne comprend pas ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais, apparament je me suis trompée ! Tu sais ce que tu es ? Un imbécile, un crétin, un moins que rien ! Je te hais Harold Horrendus Haddock ! Je te haïrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Tu ne vaut rien, va donc la retrouver puisque tu y tiens tant ! Vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi tous les deux ! Allez, va donc au diable ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te pardonner, là tu peux compter là dessus et boire de l'eau fraîche !

_ Ecoute moi Merida, commença Harold, ébranlée par la rage de la jeune fille

_ Non, toi tu m'écoutes ! Tu m'as trahie de la façon la plus déloyale que je connaisse ! Tu as joué avec mes sentiments ! Mais au moins, grace à toi, j'ai appris une chose ! Je ne ferais plus jamais confiance à quelqu'un ! Pousse toi, je m'en vais !

_ Hep ! S'exclama Rustik, éveillé par les cris de la jeune fille. Vous devez rester ici, au moins jusqu'à ce soir !

_ Surement pas ! S'exclama la jeune fille de plus belle. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici !

Rustik comprit que la princesse ne mentait pas. Il l'attrapa rapidement par les poignets et l'obligea à revenir dans sa prison. Puis, en se tournant, il croisa le regard d'Harold. Celui-ci exprimait une affliction telle qu'il eut pitié de lui. Il s'approcha et allait commencer à le rassurer quand Harold recula, voulant éviter un contact qu'il voyait comme horrible.

_ Ne m'approche pas ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit !?

_ Que tu ne l'avais jamais aimé, qu'après le tournoi, je l'épouserais et que toi tu te marieraos avec Astrid, avoua piteusement Rustik, pas très fier.

_ Quoi ? Mais … mais comment vous avez put faire ça ? Pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien, tu n'es pas le seul à aimer Merida. Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour elle ! Et Astrid a voulu m'aider parce qu'elle t'aime aussi ! On voulait vous séparer, mais pas de manière à ce que vous vous disputiez ! Enfin, du moins, on ne voulait pas que vous vous aperceviez de la supercherie !

_ Mais, commença Harold

_ C'est quoi de bruit ? Demanda soudain Rustik, coupant Harold dans sa lancée

_ Quel bruit ? Demanda Harold

Ils tendirent l'oreille. Un grondement se faisait entendre. La porte de l'arène s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter les deux vikings. Astrid arriva hors d'haleine. Elle mit longtemps à retrouver son souffle mais, quand se fut chose faite, elle se redressa :

_ Il faut que vous veniez voir ça ! Il y a des écossais en bateau qui arrivent ! Ils ne viennent pas pour faire la paix à mon avis !

Un regard sur la porte qui enfermait Merida, un soupir, et ils partirent en courant. S'ils avaient put savoir que Merida, au lieu de crier, avait écouté attentivement, les choses auraient été différentes. La jeune fille, n'écoutant que son courage, chercha a sortir. Elle secoua la porte, sans résultats. Inquiètes, voulant à tout prix éviter un bain de sang, elle redoubla ses efforts.

Enfin, Gueulfort, nullement préoccupé par l'arrivée des écossais, arriva avec un plateau repas. Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à rentrer quand il fut bousculer par une tornade. Le plateau valsa dans les airs tandis que Merida courait à toutes jambes. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher la bataille, il le fallait !

Des rumeurs se faisaient entendre, le village était vide. À sa plus grande surprise, folle d'inquiétude, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle détestait se laisser aller, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait peur pour Harold, ses parents, les combattants. Elle tomba au sol, terrassée par ses larmes convulsives.

Une clameur plus grande encore s'éleva, faisant relever la tête de la jeune. Il fallait qu'elle se relève, qu'elle se batte. Elle avisa une corciche, sur la falaise qui dominait le port. Elle s'y traîna. Ce qu'elle vit la fit frémir d'horreur. Les vikings, juchés sur leurs dragons, attendaient de pied ferme les écossais. La bataille était proche, la situation dramatique. Alors elle s'élança vers la jetée. Elle dévala la pente en courant. Mais quand elle arriva, elle dut se cacher.

La bataille débutait. Des vikings s'envolaient sur leurs montures, des combattants écossais armaient leurs arcs, les flèches enflammées au bout. Un cri de guerre, et le choc fut frontal. De tout côté, des hommes tombaient, hurlaient. Les femmes se battaient aussi. Mieux que les hommes parfois.

Enfin, Merida vit Harold. Son cœur battit plus fort. Elle savait maintenant que tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était injuste. Elle s'en voulait tant. Mais il combattait, et il ne fallait pas qu'on la voit. Des yeux, elle chercha une arme, de quoi se battre elle aussi. Elle remarqua une arbalète au sol. Bien sur, elle ne s'en était jamais servie. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester inactive

C'est alors qu'elle vit Harold en danger. Un homme, un écossais sûrement, dirigeait vers lui une flèche. Il était prêt à tirer. Au milieu du tumulte, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour la jeune princesse. Elle se vit courir, elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle courait, courait, courait. La flèche partait, se dirigeait vers Harold, inconscient du danger qui le menaçait. Elle le bouscula violamment, le faisant chuter. Il la regarda alors avec des yeux d'incompréhension et d'amour mêlés à la fois. Mais ce regard se changea et devint horrifié quand son amie chuta à son tour. La flèche, fichée dans son ventre, laissait voir une tache rouge qui s'élargissait.

_ MERIDA ! hurla Harold

Le silence s'installa d'un coup. Le cri d'harold avait fait tourné toutes les têtes vers lui. Merida, inconsciente, ne bougeait plus. Son cœur ralentissait. Elle allait mourir. Harold le savait. Il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. La jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux. Elle se tourna vers Harold :

_ Mon plus grand regret, c'est de t'avoir dit tant de choses injustes et de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur de ton amour

_ Ne dis pas ça, tu sais bien que c'est faux !

_Harold, je ne suis pas la seule à mourir

_ Quoi ?

_ J'atendais … Harold, on allait … j'attendais un … oh tu comprend ?

Non, Harold ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait la jeune fille. Il prit cela pour des divagations, mais la jeune fille continua :

_ Harold, j'attendais une vie en moi

_ Hein ? Tu veux dire que …

_ Je suis désolée. Tu vas nous perdre tous les deux

_ Mais quand ?

_ Tu ne te souviens pas ? Au château, avant mon enlèvement

_ Je ne vais pas te perdre, je te le promes !

Et Harold se leva :

_ Où est la sage ? Demanda-t-il

La petite vieille arriva en trottinant. Un sourire bienveillant au lèvres la faisait paraître encore plus ridée. Elle s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille. Puis elle leva les yeux sur Harold...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Oui, la fin de cette fic est proche. Mais vous verrez bien. Laissez vos reviews ( sans m'enguirlander quand je tarde à poster, hum ? ), bon week-end !<strong>


End file.
